1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device, and more particularly to a device which is used for forming various kinds of electronic circuits such as an vibrator, a resonator and a filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electric functional device which has three terminals is provided with two leading electrodes on a first (front) side of an element (substrate) and one leading electrode on a second (back) side. When these leading electrodes are soldered with terminals, the element is held between the three terminals. With the soldering, the terminals and the leading electrodes are connected electrically and also combined mechanically.
When all the leading electrodes have to be provided on the first side (or the second side) of the element for design, if the element is held between the three terminals and soldered as usual, at least one terminal can not be soldered to the leading electrode. Also, if the three terminals are provided facing to the first side, the element can not be held by the terminals and this causes an inconvenience in the production process.